


In The Nothingness

by JellyJames



Series: In The Nothingness [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Outer Space, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyJames/pseuds/JellyJames
Summary: Jhin is planning his next opera of galactic destruction when The Herald of the Dark Star, Thresh, interrupts him in the middle of his work. Their different views on the will of the Dark Star clashing agaisnt each other. Based on an illustration by @Stepponalego_ on twitter.
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Thresh
Series: In The Nothingness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987696
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Visit

The Dark Star Herald was persistent. Too persistent for his own good, unable to comprehend that at the moment he was extremely busy. He had to plan his new opera of chaos and cosmic beauty. He had found a distant galaxy with the potential to become a work of art capable of being visible even in the most remote corners of the universe, so every detail had to be perfect. He was in the middle of deciding how the grand finale of his planetary destruction show should unfold when Thresh, The Herald, interrupted his work.

"You've been working on that little scale model of yours for so long... Why don't we just go and slowly absorb the existence of some planets? It's been a while since my black hole last feed on insignificant life forms... " Thresh complained as he sadly watched the sphere of absolute emptiness hanging from the rope of stars that he carried in his monstrous arm. "We would have already finished annihilating at least five galaxies in all the time you have wasted playing with your little models and your stupid maps"

"As always unable to understand the true value of the work, Thresh. And therein lies the real tragedy" The hooded being replied, taking his gaze off his map and its hanging prototypes filled with miniature planets and stars, to turn towards his presence and face him directly. He was already used to the chaotic and careless attitude of the self-proclaimed Herald of the Dark Star. "You are only looking for the slow and agonizing destruction of any system that crosses your path, without thinking about the final result of your actions" He scolded with the fine finger of his right hand while shaking his head, his star hood moving side by side with such movement. "Tell me Thresh. What do you plan to do when you've devoured all of existence?"

And The Herald was already used to such talk coming by the former member of Queen Ashe's cosmic order. Surely he believes that having previously belonged to the government of that bunch of presumed creators of universes, who act as if they were gods because they give life to inferior and insignificant beings, made him a better candidate than him to carry out the mission of the Dark Star. But he wasn't going to allow it that easily. This smug, self-centered ethylist from the other side was not going to take away his role in the end of existence. This was a job that belonged to him and him alone. Jhin was simply an intruder inside an even bigger vision.

"Oh, little cosmic child ... Still as stubborn and foolish as ever. You focus so much on the smallest details that you lose sight of our true meaning." He couldn't help but tease the tall, skinny hooded cosmic owl. Just a single glaze at him made him remember all the reasons why he distrusted him so much:

He hid his face transformed by the horrors of the universe behind a mask which he refused to remove. A clear sign of weakness as he was ashamed of his new appearance, the gift the Dark Star gave him, preferring to cover it in order to resemble the former face that he wore while he worked creating constellations and solar systems under Queen Ashe's orders. Creations which he himself had described as works of art and beauty in previous times ... Oh, the irony.

"You spend eons planning the destruction of the worlds that you yourself created, pretending that it has some kind of greater meaning" Thresh continued as he slowly approached the masked one, his heavy footsteps rumbling on the crystalline floor of the star theater that Jhin had built for himself. A specially designated place in which he could freely plan his next projects. "... That each of your actions are deep and full of purpose. But at the moment of truth your little shows will end up being irrelevant" It was the cruel reality. At the end of time any artistic sense that Jhin took so much pride in would be completely consumed along with everything else. Such was the will of the Dark Star.

"... You think you are some kind of poetic genius, Thresh... But I know you for the hack you are!" He replied as he elegantly approached The Herald, determined not to be intimidated by the imposing silhouette of such a monstrous being. He was not his boss, and he would never let such an ignorant uncultured entity give him orders. "I already had enough of your non sense" If any of The Herald's words had managed to hurt The Virtuoso's ego, he did not show it, his expression completely hidden behind the mask. "My genius is recognized for the dedication and care I employ in each and every single one of my works" He bragged as he formed a rectangular frame with the fingers of his four arms in which he then began to project pictures of his previous works. "There is no canvas in this vast system in which I have worked on that did not end up transformed into a transcendental piece. And there is no lifeform that has witnessed my performance without ending completely captivated by it" He concluded his explanation as he brought all of his hands together again, hiding the small art gallery that he is usually kept under his sleeves. "But I don't expect an amateur such as you to be capable of understand it" He chuckled as he looked away, full of himself.

Thresh did not take insult with these words, it was not that easy to hurt his pride. He was convinced that his ego was way more resistant than the one of The Virtuoso, and the defensive posture that he had adapted after his artistic purpose was put into doubt only confirmed it. He rejoiced in the reaction he had gotten from Jhin, a deep and creepy laugh escaping between his teeth. "Oh, little star ..." He teased, entertained by the behavior of such an extravagant individual, taking pleasure in his foolish and narcissistic posture. It amused him to see how he could be so ignorant... so blind. "If only you knew what awaits you at the ends of time" He left the lantern that concealed the compact black hole which he used to devour hundreds of galaxies on the ground in order to take the thin and delicate hands of The Virtuoso between his own monstrous claws. "Oh, Jhin ..." Hearing the sound of his own name in Thresh's deep, terrific voice was enough to make the hooded being look up to meet the emissary of destruction face to face, his gaze unyielding on his presence. "Who will applause you in the nothingness?"


	2. Final Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extra I made to give Jhin the chance of having the last word ;)

The Virtuoso, unable to free his arms from the herald's unyielding grip, simply stared at his imposing presence as he carefully considered his next words. He could notice the entity as he inspected his slim figure from top to bottom. He didn't appear to have any sort of eyes, yet he didn't need them. He was more than capable of perceiving every single detail of his surroundings, his ultra-sensory abilities allowing him to detect not only shape, depth, movement and color, but also the auras of sensations that a ruthless being such as him enjoyed most in the vast comos: Anxiety, terror and finally agony.

These auras that belonged to all sorts of life forms in the universe were like a symphony to his senses. The melody that sang for him alone... The book no one but him was capable of reading. And right now he could sense something coming from The Virtuoso's direction... Thresh observed how Jhin's only eye scanned the surroundings in search of a way to get out, how his imprisoned hand weakly tried to release from his grip, how each counter argument that crossed his mind died at the back of his throat before they even had the chance of seeing the light of the stars. His words had touched a sensitive spot... The herald had achieved his goal.

"An applause into the nothingness... I do not require something as trivial as that. At that point the will of the Dark Star will be fulfilled. There will be no other option but to blindly follow the rest of existence in its destruction." In the end he decided on those words. Jhin was clearly aware of the fate that patiently awaited him and the rest of all things at the end of the line, but this fact alone wouldn't be enough to stop him and his work "My performance has always flourished even in the absense of recognition. When I first found my passion my only audience was the small planet that I myself cronstructed with the sole purpose of dismantling it with my vision and my own being" He calmly explained, the short burst of anxiety that The Herald had planted in his mind gradually fading. "I started my theater of destruction all by myself ... And I will remain by myself for the grand finale. Meanwhile I will simply thrive on my path towards the end as every corner of the universe is forced to watch my show. So If you'll excuse me I still have a lot of work ahead" He dismissed the devotee of the Dark Star, managing to finally free his hands from his grasp, as he turned around to face yet again his map and his models. Unable to bear with his constant interruptions any longer.

Oh, Thresh wouldn't let him escape that easily. With a quick movement he lifted his star chains in order to catch the hooded figure who had dared to turn his back towards him "Where do you think you're going? We're not done yet, cosmic boy" He tugged at his chain, forcing The Virtuoso to draw closer to him again as the chain wrapped thigthly around his waist and multiple arms. "Don't try to struggle. It won't do any good for you" He explained coldly with all of his senses fixed on Jhin, reading each and every single one of his movements. "Your little show is insignificant. Your masterpieces a pointless distraction. You create with the sole purpose of destroying. You act by mere whim choosing your objectives at random and wasting the gift that the Dark Star has given you" The gift Thresh had given him... The Hearld gave one last tug at his chain, forcing the artist to face him even closer, his forehead almost touching the elegant golden mask. "You abandone all your responsibilities to pursue a selfish desire. You are not fit to take my place in the vast eternal darkness."

"... Take your place?" Jhin simply stared at him silently, his eye blinking several times in the process, incredulous. Realizing that Thresh was dead serious, he couldn't contain the fit of laughter that escaped from the depths of his being. "Do you seriously think I have any intentions of taking your place? Have you been constantly bothering me in the middle of my work for eons over a ridiculous attack of jealousy? Don't make me laugh. This is not a comedy" He gave him a teasing look. Apparently The Herald's ego did have a sensitive spot: His blind devotion towards the Dark Star being both his only purpose and his greatest weakness.

"What's so funny?" Thresh questioned coldly, his claws still firmly grasping the chain with enormous force. "I have no reason to trust you. I gave you these new powers with one purpose: To follow the will of the Dark Star till the very end. I looked past your origins as a member of the Cosmic Court to grant you an even greater purpose... and the only thing you have done since you were reborn is waste precious time playing in your little crystal palace, following your whims as if you were a prince. And you have the nerve to call me a hack" Thresh sighed heavily as he removed his chains from the artist's body, his view already made clear. 

Jhin on the other hand adjusted his star hood, which had slightly wrinkled out of position amidst his struggling with the chains, rearranging himself in front of the messenger as if nothing had ever happened. How could such an imposing being be so foolish? "... Cosmic order and Dark chaos. All of that is completely irrelevant to me. They are mere tools to help me achieve my true objective" He explained while elegantly gesturing with his hands. Perhaps this explanation would finally make his position inside this little war of his against the cosmic reign of Ashe clear "I am not on your side... But I am not opposing you either. Both the dark star and the cosmic court are insignificant to me in comparison to my vision. If you want to be the herald of destruction so bad then fine by me. I am not interested in taking that away from you" He adjusted his mask, which had moved slightly from position in the middle of his argument. "Believe me. At this point I am the least of your worries."

Thresh stared at Jhin confused by his words. But Jhin wasn't going to make it that easy for him, he had already warned him after all. Pushed him in the right direction so he could finally understand the message behind his words "... What are you talking about?" Oh Thresh, what a great temptation it was to just reveal it once and for all. The sad the truth behind his purpose as Herald of the Dark Star. The reason behind the title he was so proud of. He could destroy him completely very few a few words: The secrets of the Dark Star that not even his most faithful follower was aware of.

"The only thing I'm trying to warn you about is ..." He contemplated his next words carefully. When the moment of truth came it would be far more entertaining if Thresh was taken by surprise. Jhin didn't want to give him too many clues. Not right now. It wasn't even his job to do so after all. "There is no point in holding on to your devotion so blindly when you are still ignorant of so many, many things. And I tell you this for your own good" He turned his back on Thresh as his hood danced gracefully in the void of space. He had seen the truth long ago with his own eyes while working under the cosmic order: The Queen's best kept secret.

He had seen her. He had perceived the fragments of darkness confined within her being. The trump card under the endless sleeve of the dark star. "When the time comes in which you are forced to face the truth behind the value of your work... The more prepared you are for the fall the less it will hurt you" Khada Jhin had seen the one chosen by the dark star. She slept hidden as a cosmic entity among the members of the court. Her true potential hidden under a blanket of lies. It was only matter of time before she opened her eyes ... It was bound to happen eventually. And only at that moment Thresh would finally face every event the artist kept trying to warn him about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got some more inspiration to try and expand this lil oneshot into something bigger. I will update accordingly as soon as I finish, so please stay tuned ^^


End file.
